Hellfire Wolf
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: When Scott was twelve he was kidnapped by the Dread doctors whom experimented on him and another boy during the experiments Scott died and was reborn as a hell hound years later he was bitten by a werewolf making him a new kind of Chimera what the Dread Doctors thought a failure turned out to be a success now Scott and his new friend the prince of monsters must protect Beacon hills


This story is answer to The True Alpha Hybrid challenge by One-Shot King Z. This is a plot 2 challenge a challenge where Scott is kidnapped by the dread doctors and experimented on when he is twelve while he is being tortured he dies and the Dread doctors ditch his body after he dies he becomes a hellhound. When he gets bitten by Peter he gains the powers of a werewolf which activates his hellhound powers making him a new kind of Chimera.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Birth of the Hellfire Wolf**

"Ahh." screamed twelve year old Scott Mccall he was being electrocuted by three figures dressed in weird almost steampunk style clothes he saw another boy about his age he was thin, and pale like he hadn't eaten in weeks, he had black hair, and blue eyes "why are you doing this." the boy asked "because your father did something to me long ago Damian Shade." said one of the figures.

As Scott was being shocked everything went dark but then a fiery creature that seemed to resemble a dog or a wolf "hello young one, we won't let you go child." said the fiery creature, and Scott then woke up he saw the boy that was in the same place he went over to him and felt for a heart beat but just barely.

He then heard dogs barking and he heard someone calling his name "Scott, Scott, where are you." he heard the sheriff his best friends Stiles dad "Sheriff Stilinski I'm over here." said Scott and the sheriff and some of his deputies "Scott what happened?" asked the Sheriff "I don't know Sheriff." the Sheriff and his Deputies took Scott and Damian and took them to the station.

When Damian woke up the Sheriff asked him where his parents are and where he's from "New York." answered Damian "who are your parents?" asked the Sheriff "my dad is Scott Shade, and Michelle Shade is my mom." said Damian this surprised the Sheriff that the son of one of the richest men in the country was in their small town.

"Can you call your parents?" asked Sheriff Stilinski "yes." said Damian he called his parents and told them where he was they then said they be there in five hours to get him Melissa Scott's mother offered to let the young boy stay with them till his parents arrived and Damian agreed.

Melissa took the boys home with her and a few hours later a pale woman with crimson hair, and green eyes showed up looking for Damian he said she was his mom Michelle Shade "thank you for watching my son he was kidnapped a few weeks ago we almost gave up hope but now me and my husband can sleep soundly knowing our son is coming home." said Michelle holding her son close to her and crying over having nearly lost her son.

"Come along Damianos Lycaon Alucard Shade." said Michelle to Damian and the mother and son left "wait do you to need a place to stay?" asked Melissa "know it's fine we have our own private jet it's why we were able to get here so fast." said Michelle and she and Damian left.

 **Four Years Later**

Damianos Lycaon Alucard Shade or Damian for short the immortal hybrid prince of all supernatural creatures and, king of hybrids, was on a jet bound for beacon hills with his friends Talia, Richard, Susan, and Sam so Damian and his three friends Talia, Richard, and Susan could attend high school under Sams careful gaze.

The four halfbreeds landed in Beacon Hills, California it had been four years since Damian had been here and seen his friend Scott McCall, Damian cared for the four friends with him now but Scott was someone that Damian had bit of respect for after all he could have left Damian out their but he had saved him and even let him stay with him and his mother even if they only knew each other for a few hours the two still became friends Damian to this day didn't know how he and Scott ended up in the forest that same day but it allowed the two to bond as friends.

Damian had very few friends as is anyway Damian was coming to Beacon not just to attend high school no his parents wanted him to investigate a strange picture they had received from Laurel Hale and Damian and his packmates had been sent to investigate the spiral in the picture was something Damian had only recently learned meant vendetta or revenge among werewolves.

When the plane landed the four went to the house they would be sharing a manor belonging to Damian's family that they used along with their pack mates or in his mom's case her coven.

Damian went to his room and unpacked everything putting it away and he decided to go for a run in the woods to clear his head it was dark out so he knew he could go through the shadows.

In the woods Damian was running till he came across a guy in a red hoodie and jeans but his scent was familiar "Scott." Damian whispered to himself and he made his way to him when he saw a werewolf attack Scott he shifted to his partial transformed state and attacked the bigger wolf and Scott ran not looking back the alpha werewolf grabbed Damian by the throat and roared at the young beta prince and he blacked out.

When Damian woke up he was in bed and his hands specifically his fingers and nails were covered in blood "what did I do last night?" Damian asked himself "you want the honest truth." said Sam as he walked in "yes." said Damian "you went crazy last night." said Sam and Damian looked down "Damian do you want to explain what happened?" asked Sam "I don't know I went out to the woods to run around it was dark so I partially transformed into werewolf form so I could see I saw my old friend Scott McCall get attacked by what I can only guess was the alpha werewolf, I think he was bitten, I attacked the alpha he grabbed me by the neck and made me lose control taking control of my beta bond I think and then I blacked out I don't remember what happened after that." Damian explained "well you came back last night your eyes glowing and you started fighting it seemed you really wanted Richard and Talia dead like you had some deep seeded hatred for them." said Sam and Damian started doing what he did when ever he gets mad enough to attack his own friends and pack he left to clear his mind and decided to avoid them.

Damian grabbed his phone put in his headphones and turned on the song Monster by Skillet since that's what he felt like right now a monster.

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Damian stared running through beacon hills everything blurring around him as he instinctively increased his speed which was faster due to his hybrid nature as a werewolf vampire hybrid.

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake and I can't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Damian kept running and running till he was in the woods again in the same area where he and Scott had been found four years before but he just continued to run.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Damian kept running his eyes going from the ice blue he was known for to the amber yellow of a beta wolf.

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

Soon he felt his inner wolf stir even more as if the song and the run just made it more active.

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Damian stopped and fell to his knees his wolf becoming harder to control as if it was clawing its way out of him.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

He came across a tree stump in the woods his wolf seemingly attracted to it but he got up and kept running.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

The growls of his inner wolf getting louder and louder Damian stopped and grabbed his head feeling like it was going to explode from the pressure so Damian went into his own head to calm the wolf down.

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

Damian came face to face with his inner beast he had to live up to his name and tame the beast inside of him the monster wolf barred its razor sharp fangs at the teen half breed and it attacked.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Damian fought the massive wolf and pushed it off of him and started making it back up towards a cage in his mind.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Damian locked the beast in its cage and he opened his eyes.

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

The teen got off the ground and knew that for the time being his wolf wouldn't be a problem for him, Damian looked at his phone and saw the time was seven thirty in the morning since he had left a six in the morning he ran towards Beacon hills High so he could make it for his first class.

Damian arrived at the school and saw two guys talking one with long black hair lifting his shirt and showing a bandage Damian recognised him as Scott, after he and Scott had met in Beacon hills preserve Damian and him had kept contact for the past four years and had become good friends but Damian never got the chance to tell Scott he was moving to Beacon hills for the time being he decided to talk to Scott later right now he wanted to be alone.

He walked through the halls when he heard a voice "well if it isn't my favorite little predator." said the voice Damian turned around and there behind him was a beautiful girl about his age.

She had ivory skin, eyes so gray they could be silver, long midnight black hair with a full moon hair clip in it, the girls clothing consisted of a silver hunting jacket, a black and silver tank top with black jeans, black boots.

She wore one piece of jewelry a silver arrowhead necklace around her neck the symbol of the hunter, Damian knew her though this wasn't just any hunter this was Artemis the goddess of the hunt and the the moon and the goddess the werewolves worshiped above all others the goddess who gave them their power.

"Lady Artemis." Damian said "oh Damian dropped this lady business when were in the mortal world." said Artemis Damian knew to tread carefully with gods afterall one moment they could be kind and benevolent the next they could be cruel, cold, and uncaring towards mortals.

"Forgive me for asking Artemis but why are you here." Damian asked "oh Damian I just wanted to see my favorite hunter you my dear wolf pup." said the goddess "me my lady." Damian asked nervous "yes you of all the werewolves your my favorite plus I heard a friend of yours has joined the ranks of a pack though not by choice and I like to check on every new prospect after all and since its a friend of my favorite wolf I get to see you as well." said Artemis "of course my lady." said Damian.

The goddess took Damian by the arm and dragged him along with her towards his locker "Damianos Lycaon Alucard Shade." someone said and Damian turned around "oh Talia hi how are you." said Damian.

"I want to know why you were gone when we decided to leave." said Talia "I heard how I hurt you guys last night so I went for a run to clear my head." said Damian "Damian that wasn't you will get your wolf back into control just promise me you won't go into your shell again." said Talia "yeah it's great to see you Talia but Damian is going to show me the his new werewolf friend." said Artemis "I am not leaving him alone with you huntress." said Talia I never understood why Talia never got along with Artemis and Nyx despite the fact that like me she was half werewolf half vampire therefore she gave some respect to the two goddesses but it seemed when I was around the three of them they couldn't get along.

So me and Talia with Artemis went walking to my locker on the way I saw Scott talking with girl with dark brown hair, "well look there's your friend lets go talk to him." said Artemis and they did "hey Scott that you." said Damian "Damian hey man." said Scott "you two wanna introduce us." said the girl "oh sorry Damian this is Malia she's one of my best friends since we were kids, Malia this is Damian he's my friend that I met four years ago after we were both kidnapped." said Scott "it's nice to meet you." said Damian "you to." said Malia "this is Talia Denaro and Artemis Caine." Damian said "hello I'm Damian's childhood friend and Artemis here is some weird fan girl who won't stop following Damian around." said Talia "oh very funny Talia." said Artemis.

Damian always wondered why Talia would mouth off at Artemis when she knew that she may or may not get turned to dust "ok girls lets go to class hey Scott you're into lacrosse right." asked Damian "yeah why." said Scott "I'm thinking of joining the team and I wanted to see if you were on the team cause then maybe we can hang out." said Damian "yeah sure." said Scott.

The trio of Damian, Talia, and Artemis then left, "so that's the Damian you always told me and Stiles about." said Malia "yeah he's cool he comes from a rich family but he acts like he's one of the common people." said Scott "so the exact opposite of Jackson then." said Malia "yeah I guess so." said Scott and the duo went to class.

 **Damian**

Damian, Talia, and Artemis walked into the classroom and took their seats and the teacher took role Damian saw Scott reacting to a noise only he, and the other werewolves in the class (him, Richard, Talia, and Susan) and Artemis could hear it was a phone ringing and a girl was freaking out that she didn't have a pen.

Said girl came in and she was introduced as Allison Argent an argent in a school with werewolves that can't be good for their health.

The class ended and the group stepped out Damian and Talia found Richard and Artemis left the undead werewolf trio to their business they walked the halls till they found Scott, Stiles, and Malia and they saw Allison and Artemis.

Lydia came to talk to them asked them about their outfits and they clearly said something right "and you are both my new best friends." said Lydia she and her boyfriend Jackson tried to invite her to a party and the lacrosse tryouts she agreed to the tryouts but said she had family night on fridays.

"Someone explain how the new kids are here for a few minutes and already in lydia's clique." asked Malia "because she's hot, hot people flock together." said Stiles "well birds of a feather flock together, so you're not wrong." said Richard "see this guy gets it." said Stiles.

Scott and Damian weren't paying attention they were paying attention to Allison and Artemis while their respective groups got to know each other it was about time for lacrosse practice Damian, Scott, Richard, and Stiles went to the locker room and got ready and went to the field "but if you make first line who am I going to talk to on the bench for the season?" asked Stiles "you could talk to Richard over here he needs a new playmate when me and Talia aren't around." said Damian "hey." said Richard the coach came up and put Scott on goal and since he never played that position the coach said it was to give the team a confidence boost and put Damian on the bench for now since he was new to the team.

Scott was in the goal and had his ears assaulted by the whistle and got hit in the face with a ball "poor rookie wolf." said Richard "you said it bro." said Damian but then he started catching ball after ball "who is that?" Damian heard Allison ask Lydia "I don't know." Lydia said "he's Scott McCall one of my best friends." said Malia.

Sometime later

Scott, Malia, Stiles, Damian, Dick, and Talia were walking through the woods looking for Scotts inhaler "I don't know man it was like I could see the balls in slow motion." said Scott explains how he was catching each ball "well some people have a different perception of time sometimes they can perceive something faster or slower." said Talia ever the smart one of the group "well it's not just that my sense of smell, and even hearing have increased what if it's adrenalin for when I go into shock." said Scott "here tell me what you can smell." said Damian "I can smell lip balm in Malia's pocket, mint gum in stiles pocket, and you three smell like pine trees on you and talia and wet dog on Richard." said Scott.

"Richard I thought I told you to take a bath." said Talia smacking him upside the head "ow I did Talia, Damian Talia's hitting me." said Dick "I can't stop her from doing whatever she wants with you." said Damian and Talia continued to smack Richard around.

"What are you doing out here." said a guy dressed in all black "we were looking for something." said Damian "this is private property." said the black clad guy and he threw something at Scott it was his inhaler "do you know who that was Scott, Malia that was Derek Hale he's only like a few years older than us his whole family burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." said Stiles "well we should be getting home see ya guys tomorrow." said Damian.

The Shade pack arrived at the mansion they lived in Damian lied down on his bed and shadows gathered at his arm turning it black with a red outline and his arm changed into claws, blades, and other dangerous weapons this was one of Damian's vampire powers that he inherited from his mother and grandfather Alucard also known as Vlad Tepes son of the Dragon.

Damian through his darkened arm at a training dummy in his room scratching the dummy Damian went to dinner and then went to bed for the night to sleeping to the sound of Zeus's storms outside.

 **The next day**

Damian woke up to smell of the forest and he was in the woods fog was everywhere and he saw the silhouette of the alpha and Damian ran using shadows and darkness to grow wings and he flew back to his house.

Damian flew through his window and got dressed and went to school.

After the day was over Damian met up with his friends "guys I think I'm losing my mind." said Damian.

"Whoa Damian what happened to bring this on?" asked Dick.

"I woke up in the middle of the woods this morning." said Damian.

"Whoa dude that doesn't mean anything except your probably sleepwalking." said Dick.

"I don't know anymore guys." said Damian.

"Calm down and sit down let's go play Lacrosse." said Richard and Damian and Richard went to the field Damian and Scott were dominating the field Richard just thought it was Damian's vampire blood making need to be the best and Scott and Damian made the time.

"Dude your wolf might be out of control but your vampire is definitely under control." said Richard.

"So what do we do about Scott his first full moon is tomorrow night and new wolves can barely control their instincts?" asked Talia.

"We'll keep an eye on him tomorrow if he needs help we'll help him." said Damian.

 **The next night**

Damian and the pack were keeping their eye on Scott but soon Scott and Damian both seemed like they were falling ill and Artemis appeared to them get him and the new one home Damian still doesn't have good control of the wolf anymore Richard Talia take Damian home don't let him escape." said Artemis.

Talia and Richard took their best friend in in his room "Talia I'll leave you to strip him down." said Dick.

"Fine, not that I mind." mumbled Talia.

Talia stripped the wolf down his eyes were turning amber and Talia let her own wolf and vampire out to help her keep the boy under control.

Damian fought her she fought back and managed to knock him out for the night.

 **The next day**

Damian woke up the next day with a splitting headache at his bedside was Talia "hey Dami welcome back to the land of the living you've been out for two days." said Talia.

"What happened?" asked Damian.

"You lost control but don't worry we'll help you get it back don't worry Damian." said Talia hugging Damian "I'm never going to abandon you my king." said Talia.

 **With Scott**

Scott was walking home after his night in the woods and he saw Malia "Scott I need to tell you something it's something that I haven't told anyone even my dad or Stiles do you remember the night my mom and sister died." said Malia.

"Yeah I do Lia." said Scott.

"Well it wasn't entirely an accident, Scott your not the only Therianthrope in Beacon Hills and I'm not talking about Derek I'm also one I'm what you call a Werecoyote." said Malia.

"Ok first what's a therianthrope?" asked Scott.

"Every supernatural creature has a species name it's like animals shapeshifters like us are called Therianthropes and each therianthrope belongs to a sub category you're a Lycanthrope, I'm a Latranthrope." said Malia(I made this up using the scientific name of the Coyote which is Canis latrans, so I thought it fit.).

"There are others like us but because of hunters whom you became acquainted with last night have been hunting all supernatural creatures for centuries King Nyctimus managed to make a treaty with them some years ago and gave them permission to be the police force of us supernaturals to hunt the bad ones who want only death and destruction the hunters agreed but some only want to watch all of us burn." said Malia.

"So how did you become a werecoyote?" asked Scott.

"I was born a werecoyote I activated my powers when I was seven because my birth mother an assassin called the desert wolf killed my mom and sister trying to kill me." said Malia.

"Why would she try to kill you?" asked Scott not liking his best female friend being threatened by her own birth mother.

"To this day I don't know why she tried to kill me all I know is if I see her again I'm going to kill her myself." said Malia her eyes turning ice blue.

 **Monday**

Scott was outside and Alison came out he apologised for how he acted he told her he was sick and had to get home.

On his way to lacrosse he saw Damian and he didn't look good he met up with Malia "Malia does Damian look weird to you?" asked Scott.

"Yeah maybe we should talk to them." said Malia and they approached Damian who was with Talia.

 **A.N. This is where I end it like I said this is my answer to the true alpha hybrid challenge it's taken me nearly a year or so to write this story I hope you all like it also I know that Stiles picked up Scott on the way home but I wanted Scott and Malia to bond over their shared gift of being shapeshifters next chapter Scott and Malia find out their in the presence of royalty and everybody works on helping Scott and Damian controlling their inner beast see ya next time.**


End file.
